leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS338
/ |title_ja=VS ムックル |title_ro=VS Mukkuru |image=PS338.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=30 |number=338 |location=Sandgem Town Jubilife City |prev_round=Epilogue |next_round=A Bevy of Bidoof }} / or Pearl and Dia (Japanese: VS ムックル VS or パールとダイヤ Pearl and Dia) is the 338th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Inside the Berlitz House, 's butler, , brings her outfit for the day to her room commenting that it's casual, but highly fashionable. After Platinum remarks that the weather's perfect for a special day like today, she goes over to her jewelry box and puts a pearl ring on her right hand, perfect, and a diamond ring on her left, flawless. Meanwhile in Jubilife City, the Next Generation Comedy Grand Prix is taking place. The first entrants are and from Twinleaf Town. Pearl imagines how their act will go in his head and that they'll win with their "Three Gyarados" act, But when he orders Chatler to use to blow away the "grass", he discovers Diamond's , , eating rice balls onstage in his costume. Speechless, Pearl watches Diamond come onstage in another Magikarp costume, looking for Lax. Once he spots Lax, Diamond decides to join in on the snack break. Pearl finally regains his voice and yells at Diamond to remind him that they're in the middle of a performance, but Diamond cracks a joke, to Pearl's shock and the audience's discomfort. In total panic, Pearl dashes for the stage exit, yelping for an intermission while dragging Diamond by his collar, Lax following the plate of rice balls Diamond holds. Outside, Pearl demands for Diamond to explain what happened. After describing what happened to Pearl, Diamond points out that they made the audience laugh but that drives Pearl insane and he yells that the audience was laughing at his failure. After Pearl reminds why they started to do this they start practicing. Back at the Berlitz House, Platinum adjusts her scarf while Sebastian looks on and starts crying because he won't see her for a while. After Sebastian reminds her that there are dangers out there, she in turn reminds him that two bodyguards were hired to protect her, even though she thinks she doesn't need them. The worried butler insists that she will need them and that they will guard her all the way to the peak of Mt. Coronet. He confirms that they'll be waiting in front of the Jubilife Building and they'll be wearing red and green mufflers. Platinum then departs. On her way to the Jubilife Building, Platinum sighs in relief to be away from the mother-henning of Sebastian and opens the case she was carrying alongside her bag. In it are three Pokétches, three s with the three Sinnoh starter Pokémon in them and three Pokédexes. She takes the Poké Ball in the middle and calls out . Back in Jubilife City, Diamond and Pearl are practicing their double-act when Danny, the producer from the competition, finds them and tells them that they've won the special merit prize. He presents them an envelope containing their travel tickets and tells them to go on the stage. As they both rush to the stage with their Pokémon, they bump into Professor Rowan and Platinum's father. Professor Rowan gets very angry and yells at them. The boys apologize and leave. Then the Professor and Platinum's father start talking about the event that's going on and it's good for Platinum to travel low key. They start talking about the noble Berlitz family's tradition. The clan is not only known to be wealthy and powerful, but it also raises scholars. As per tradition, heirs of the Berlitz family must journey to the peak of Mt. Coronet to gather materials in order to create a personalized accessory with the family crest for themselves. Professor Rowan thinks it's early for her to be doing this and even though her father agrees he tells him that she insisted on going and how hard it is to dissuade her once she sets her mind on something. Professor Rowan is also thankful because she has offered to record the Pokémon she meets along her way on the Pokédex. Then he reveals that he gave Platinum the items which she carries in the case. Then the two meet up with the bodyguards and give them their mission written in an envelope. After receiving the letter, the two bodyguards disappear in a flash. Meanwhile, Diamond and Pearl are announced as the special prize winners. They open the prize, thinking it's just travel tickets. When they open it they find out that their goal of journey is Mt. Coronet and the reward is better than the Grand Prix prize and they think that this is the proof of their talents being recognized. In the background the producer is surprised to see them that excited about the prize, which is actually a free bicycle ride around the track in Sandgem Park. Platinum is seen waiting in front of the Jubilife Building for her bodyguards. She tells Piplup that she's taking her and that the other two Pokémon are her companions. She lets them out to welcome the two companions. Turtwig and Chimchar come out. Platinum tells them to give the Pokédexes to her two companions who will be arriving shortly. Then she spots Diamond and Pearl who are wearing red and green mufflers respectively. She directly assumes that they are the ones. At the same time Diamond is questioning the prize which says they have a mission, but Pearl disagrees and tells him it's a hidden camera show and that they are trying to surprise them. While they're talking Turtwig and Chimchar jump on them. Then Diamond spots Platinum and thinks she's pretty and elegant as if she's a princess. At the same time Pearl is fighting for his life against Chimchar. Suddenly a group of attack them. Platinum tells them to get rid of them. Turtwig, Chimchar, Munchlax, and Chatot struggle against the Starly but eventually beat them. After that Pearl assumes that Platinum is their tour guide. Dumbfounded by their struggle against the Starly, Platinum thinks her father and Professor Rowan chose those two because they are almost the same age as her so they wouldn't stand out. Then she asks them their names. After learning their names she turns away which makes Pearl angry and he asks her for her name and she simply tells him that her butler warned her to not give her name out to commoners, which drives Pearl insane. Then they start their journey to the peak of Mt. Coronet. At the same time the original bodyguards are on a seesaw at Sandgem Park, waiting for Platinum. Major events * starts her Pokémon journey and chooses a as her starter. * mistakes and as her bodyguards for her journey. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum get their Pokédexes. * Diamond gets a and Pearl gets a . Debuts * * * * Professor Rowan * Paka and Uji * * Mr. Berlitz Pokémon debuts * * * * * * Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan * Paka and Uji * * Mr. Berlitz * Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's; new) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's; new) * ( ) * ( ; new) * (multiple) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) Trivia Errors *In the Chuang Yi version, when is putting on the diamond and pearl rings she refers to her right hand while her left hand is shown in the panel and vice versa. This is due to the translation not being adapted to the flipped artwork. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Mukkuru - Pearl và Daiya }} de:Kapitel 338 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS338 it:PS338 zh:PS338